encyclopediaequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is the monarchial ruler of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle is her personal protege; Celestia's direction of her student in Friendship is Magic the the basic premise of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is established. Background The origin of Princess Celestia is unknown; in Hearth's Warming Eve neither she nor a possible genetic predecessor of the Royal Family pony species is shown, though she and Princess Luna appear on the flag raised by Equestria's founders. Her parentage, whether living or dead, has never been shown or discussed; it is unclear how she remains a princess despite being not only the eldest in the family but also the ruler of Equestria. It is known that Princess Celestia is very old; by the time she banished Nightmare Moon she had apparently already been ruling for some time and was clearly already very strong in her magical abilities. Initially, Princess Celestia ruled the day, while her younger sister, Princess Luna, ruled the night; this achieved a sort of cosmic balance, and harmony prevailed in Equestria. However, given that most of their subjects slept through the night, unaware of the unique delight it held, Princess Luna was eventually consumed by jealousy and became Nightmare Moon. Celestia was forced to banish her sister to the moon using the Elements of Harmony in order to stop her from enforcing a permanent nighttime on Equestria; at this point, she took the extra load of managing the night due to Luna's absence. A millenium later, Nightmare Moon attempted once again to usurp Celestia, but was thwarted by the Mane Six. Residency and Duties Princess Celestia lives in the Celestial Palace in the mountainside capital, Canterlot. She rules Equestria under a dictatorial monarchy; though it is unclear to what extent Princess Luna has taken back her former duties, Celestia remains the highest power in the country. In addition to her duties as a monarch, she appears to bear mayoral duties for Canterlot and teaches Twilight Sparkle, her personal pupil. Celestia participates in most of Equestria's greatest traditions, including the Summer Sun Celebration and the Grand Galloping Gala. Celestia's place in the Equestrian Life Cycle is to control the rising and setting of the sun; during Princess Luna's absence, she also managed the moon. Character Appearance Celestia is a royal family-type pony with an extremely tall, commanding stature. She has a white coat and a long, constantly billowing and sparkling mane and tale striped with green, blue, purple, and pink. She wears ornate golden shoes that cover her hooves and a golden necklace and crown, each adorned with a purple point-cut gem. She speaks with a gentle alto voice and typically moves using a slow and graceful gait. Abilities Celestia's magic is extremely powerful; it is likely that she is the most powerful in Equestria. As she is more than a millenium old, she has extensive knowledge of her domain's history and secrets. Though, as a royal family pony, she is equipped with powerful wings, she often makes use of a pegasus-driven chariot for long trips across her domain. Relations Celestia and Princess Luna are sisters. It is unknown what their relationship to Princess Cadance is, though it is clearly a blood relation of some sort due to exclusively shared pony species and stature. As neither are known to have ever had a husband, it is most likely that Princess Cadance is a fellow sister of some capacity. Personality Princess Celestia is portrayed as a wise, benevolent, and personal ruler, fond of making in-person visits to her subjects and forming meaningful bonds with them. Though she is a willing and glad participant in many festivities, Celestia despises empty frivolity, such as the Grand Galloping Gala, to the point where she will go out of her way to alter or inhibit it. Though Celestia is over 1000 years old, she is quite youthful; her behavior and actions are comparable to those of a human in their thirties. She has a slight mischevious and playful streak that tends to come out when the modesty of her personality clashes with the pomp and circumstance of her royal position. Celestia is very rarely stern with her subjects, but she has excercised anger on occasion. =Place in Brony Culture= Trollestia Many bronies have noted that some of Celestia's actions (or inactions) and decisions throughout the series seem to indicate a malevolent undercurrent to her semmingly benevolent reign. Notable examples include banishing Princess Luna for simply wanting more favor from her subjects, witholding key information from the Mane Six or disappearing /taking no action while her realm is in grave danger, abusing her subjects' adoration, causing unwarranted chaos by intentionally inciting conflict among her subjects, and wrecking her own palace just to liven up the Grand Galloping Gala. This theory was supported by memes and the popular YouTube video Friendship is Magic, Bitch, and the term Trollestia has been coined to refer to Celestia in such situations. =In Other Media= Toys Celestia toys in particular have been fraught with errors; initial toy runs featured a pony that had a pink coat and looked very little like the character it supposedly depicted. Other toys have since been made to look more like their namesake. iOS Game Celestia is available for purchase from the "store" function of the iOS game for 950 gems, which is the equivalent of over $100 USD in microtransactions. She can also be won from the 25-gem pavilion of the Balloon Pop game. Once she arrives in Ponyville, she lives in the "Celestia's Palace" building with Princess Luna. Category:Encyclopedia Equestria Wiki